


Where Is My Soul?

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Shotgunning, Soulmates, Wraith August
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Vaughn is a strange human. Never in August's long, Wraith existence has anyone ever tried to befriend him before, but that's exactly what Vaughn is doing.





	Where Is My Soul?

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/178758721785/where-is-my-soul

The night was still except for a gentle rustle of fall leaves. It was chilly in Vaughn’s home and all light was sucked out, not even the streetlamps pierced through the window. It was the same way August always came to Vaughn and how Vaughn always greeted August, his breath puffing out like smoke from a train. He turned on his show to welcome August with a warm smile.

It was not how the Wraith had thought things would go. He’d intended to feed off Vaughn, and had the first night, but… There had been something different in the taste of this man’s life force. Something… Something that August hadn’t tasted in a long time. He’d been so caught off guard, the human had noticed him. It had been a while until he’d returned, curiosity getting the better of him. What was this human? And why did he affect August so? Why did August, an old and ancient wraith so used to taking lives for his own need, not crave this one’s? He was not hungry anymore. Period. His anger, the driving force of his existence, the hatred he’d felt to those who’d persecuted him, had left so subtly, he hadn’t known he’d been missing it.

He had watched the human, skulking outside and looking through the windows at his day to day life. He’d stiffened when the human had looked in August’s direction, smiling and waving. Vaughn opened his window and leaned out. “Hey, it’s cold, why don’t you come inside?”

August’s wrasping voice scratched at Vaughn, but his smiled stayed. “I like the cold. I _am_ the cold.”

Shrugging, the bearded man with a bun, waved him over. “Come in anyway.”

He wasn’t going to go. He was a wraith, his own free spirit of darkness and pain, and yet, he found himself in the apartment, standing next to the human. The human smiled and talked with him as though he were a neighbor. August growled answers at him, but when he’d been offered tea just under frozen, August found the impossible happening. He’d smiled.

Vaughn hadn’t seen, but August had felt it and it was such a shock to his black soul, he’d had to sit down. He sipped the cold tea while Vaughn sipped his, hot and steaming. He chatted, musing with August about what he was.

“Don’t tell me, I want to guess, though, I wish I’d paid more attention to fairy tales and myths. I probably would be able to guess immediately.” He sighed. “Well, at least you can tell me your name?”

Another new experience. August’s smoke filled hood turned to Vaughn, too shocked to respond rudely like he normally would have. “August,” he hissed.

“Mine’s Vaughn.”

He found himself visiting more and more for no reason. Waiting all day at Vaughn’s apartment for him to come home from work. It was all so new and alien, August could only ride the waves. Feeding off innocent souls no longer satisfied him like it used to, so he’d reverted to criminals, murderers. Their souls were black and cruel, and for a few moments, August would feel normal again, all the hatred and evil in him returned, but, whenever he went back to Vaughn, it seeped from him instantly. And he _always_ went back to Vaughn, no matter how hard he tried to stay away, it was an itch he couldn’t scratch. An itch he didn’t know he was even scratching.

It was troubling and August soon realized he needed answers. So he left with no warning and had been gone for months. Long were his days, something deep inside longed to see Vaughn again and constantly, it tried to pull him back, but he needed those answers. And now he had them. He wandered as he processed the information, slowly floating his way for weeks back to Vaughn, back to where confusion overloaded him.

Vaughn was watching a sci fi show when August entered. The lights were off except for the television, but it dimmed when the wraith entered, bringing Vaughn’s attention to the room. He sat up and turned, immediately finding August.

“You’re back!” He smiled.

“Nerd,” August whispered.

That made Vaughn laugh and it did something to August, twisting his insides. He came to the side of the couch quietly.

“You’ve been gone a long time, I was worried about you.”

The smoke that pooled around thin, starved bones rippled. “I was going to kill you. Why are you worried about me?”

Vaughn shrugged. “Just am.”

Moving around to the front, August towered over him, smoke veiled face inches away from Vaughn’s. Vaughn sat quietly, unsure, but trusting. It was unexpectedly easy to August, for being such a new experience. It was as natural to the wraith as if he’d done it for years, even though his soul was anxious to do it for the first time. He exhaled long and slow, a stream of glowing smoke stretching from his hood and reaching to Vaughn.

The human, his eyes watching the wispy tendrils of smoke, opened his mouth and sucked all of it in. His eyes fluttered shut, his hands gripping the arm of the couch. August waited, unsure of what Vaughn would do with the small bit of soul August had had left. The last dregs of his humanity that he’d just given entirely to Vaughn. Taking that small bit of life from Vaughn that first night had been his undoing, he’d been told. It had brought the beginnings of his soul back. It only happened once to a wraith, but most devoured them anyway, refusing to stop and think about it. If Vaughn did not give it back, August would die.

Vaughn hadn’t known why he’d sucked in the smoke offered to him, but he had and it had warmed him. He felt it pool deep inside, igniting and tingling all over intensely, turning his brain momentarily to mush. His whole body shivered in delightful arousal. He had no idea what was happening, but he wanted it and wanted to be close to August. He held it in his mouth, just at the back of his throat and reached out to tug the hood closer, enveloping his face in the liquid smoke. He leaned in until he met a face of bone and teeth. It was jarring, kissing a skeleton, but he did, opening his mouth to blow the smoke back into August.

As it passed through him, Vaughn moaned, the feeling so wonderful that he rolled his hips, his cock hard and wanting. His fingers fisted August’s hood and he smashed his mouth against the skeletal figure demanding more kisses.

The wraith breathed the smoke back in and for the first time, it was warm while August was near. A light illuminated from the depths of the smoke and cloak. August kissed him back finally and Vaughn moaned louder in response.

Vaughn pulled away after a long while of kissing, just enough to speak. “What just happened?” His body tingled, sensitive and wanting.

He could feel August smiling, a new sensation. “You just saved me.” He laughed quietly. “I think I’m the first wraith to ever actually let their soulmate live.” A bone hand reached out to touch Vaughn’s face.

He shivered, feeling an immense arousal ripple through him, but he huffed playfully. “Hey, I wanted to guess,” he breathed, smiling.

August laughed. “I’ll make it up to you.” His thin fingers, free of the smoke, pulled at Vaughn’s pajama pants, tented and tight. Vaughn gasped, wanting so badly to rock into the movements, but he held still, letting August remove them completely.

He felt it in his mind, a shape of a face in the hood, long features, sharp and handsome with fair blond hair. He knew it was what August had once looked like, though he didn’t know how. And it didn’t matter, not when he was leaning over Vaughn and pulling him to the edge of the couch.

The television light was bright and normal once more and broke through the smoke swirling around August. Vaughn could see an oblong shape forming, turning solid where August’s hips were. He flushed, gasping at the size and thickness.

Again, he felt August smirking in his mind. “Too big?” The size relinquished a bit to something more of what Vaughn could take. He leaned forward, pressing against Vaughn’s mouth. He felt whispers of lips and clung to them, moaning loudly when August pushed forward, sinking into Vaughn.

August rocked slowly, letting Vaughn get used to him and the sensation. It was cool, soft, and barely malleable inside him, fluid but solid, rubbing against his walls firmly and then almost nonexistent. He clawed and rocked his hips into August, kissing him furiously.

He was so wound up he jerked, cum spilling out and over his aching cock. His head fell back and there, August went in, phantom kisses spreading all over, teeth grazing his skin. “I could do this forever,” August whispered. “Will you let me stay with you, Vaughn?”

“Yes!” he breathed, bringing August in for another kiss. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
